


What is Ours

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon, Drama, Points of View, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-25
Updated: 2005-02-26
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This is the sequel to What is Mine. Please read it first.  More angst with Michael and Brian over Justin, new romances and new lives begin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Thanks to all those who wouldn't leave me alone for a sequel to my story **What is Mine**. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to my beta and the girls, Sid, you are the best, thanks girl.

* * *

**Justin POV:**

I’m sitting on my bed when here the phone began to ring. 

“Hello” I say into the receiver. 

“Hey D, what’s up?” I smile as I hear Justin’s voice on the other end. 

“Hey Justin, just sitting here, reading a book. Why?” I ask him.

“I was wondering if you want to hook up”

“Where are you thinking?” I laugh out.

“How about the Liberty Diner. I’m in the mood for lemon bars.”

“You know those are fattening?” I laugh again as I tease him.

“See you in fifteen minutes shrimp.” Justin hangs up the phone listening to my laughter on the other end.

On my way to the diner I run into a young boy, no more then 16 years old. 

“I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” I ask the young man who looks like he was living on the streets.

“I’m ok. I didn’t see you coming.” He smiles down at me, with warmth.

“It was my fault.” I tell him.

“I’m okay, really. Are you okay?” He asks, still holding the smile on his lips.

“Yes, thank you.”

“No, thank you, I should go. Thanks for the bump. It always keeps me on my toes.” He walks away with a smile on his lips, turning to take one last look at me before I wheel towards the diner. Little did I know what he was thinking that he had found his true love in the beauty of the black angel who just bumped into his life but didn’t know it yet.

 

Debbie greets me as I wheel inside the warm diner. Looking back I see the cute hustler looking back at me. Smiling back at him, I can’t help but think to myself how he probably gets more play then most.

“Hey Baby, how are you?” Deb hugs me as she makes her way past the regulars at the booths.

“I’m good Deb. Where’s Justin?” 

“Right over there with the guys.” I look over at the booth to see Justin sitting with Michael, who I’m glad that they made up as friends. Michael still watches him, but as far as Brian is concerned, looking is different from touching.

“Hey Justin, Michael.” I look to them both and they smile at me.

“Daphne.” They say in unison.

As we are laughing at the jokes being made, I see the hustler walk in and go to the counter. Justin looks from me to him and back to me.

“Friend of yours D?” He asks me. I shake my head.

“No, I bumped into him outside, literally.” I tell them as I look back over to the cute hustler who is now walking over to the table.

“Hi again.” I tell him.

“Hi” He looks around the table, looking a tad bit upset that I was sitting so close to Justin. My chair was right by his leg.

“Have a seat cutie.” Justin tells him as he moves to sit next to Michael who just gives Justin a look.

“This is Michael. He’s single, and could use some little fun.” Justin laughs as Michael turns red.

“Justin Taylor, you shut up and leave them alone.” I warn him with a slap to his leg.

“It’s okay, it’s what I do.” Looking to Michael “If you want some fun, I’m the one for that.” I can’t believe he is offering in the diner.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hunters POV:**

Just then the door opens and the bell rings and in walks the man I was just offering to outside. He walks over to the table, leaning over and kissing Daphne on her cheek. I learned her name from the waitress. “Daphne, what you up to Beautiful? Trying to make the moves onto my boyfriend again?” 

I’m so glad to hear that this gorgeous blond wasn’t her boyfriend. 

“I’m great Brian. Life is okay.” She smiles at me and I can’t help but blush. Yes I am a hustler and mostly with men, but there is something about this young lady that drives me crazy.

“I’m not after him” She smiles up at the man called Brian and then to me. 

“Good, you know that he wouldn’t leave me for anyone” As he looks to the short brunette next to me.

“We know.” Daphne and Michael both say to him which makes him smile, leaning over to kiss his prize.

“So who’s the hustler Mikey?” 

“I’m Hunter.” I say reaching my hand out.

“Brian” He shakes my hand and I look to Daphne as I hear Michael say “He’s not here for me.” 

“Oh, could have fooled me.” As he turns to the blond. “You ready to get out of here Sunshine?” I smile at the nickname. Then I see why they call him that as he smiles up at Brian. 

Daphne moves out of the way to let them out. “Have fun boys.” She tells them as they head out.

“I need to go too. I have to get back for inventory at the store.” I nod as I get up to let him out. Sitting back down and watching as he gives Daphne a hug as well.

I smile at her, which gets her to smiles back. “So Hunter, just us two.” 

“Yea I see that. Would you like something to eat?” I ask her.

“Naw, I should get going. I have so many things to do. It was nice to meet you.” She wheels herself towards the exit as the waitress comes over and starts to clean the glasses.

“How much do I owe?” I ask her.

“Nothing sweetie. Daphne took care of it.” I look up to her and she smiles.

“Wow, thanks.” I say heading out, rushing to catch up to her.

“Daphne.” I yell as she stops and looks up to me.

“Thank you for paying. You didn’t have to. I can pay my own bill.”

“I know, but you save your money. Consider it my treat.” She wheels away and I see one of the guys go up to her. I see him trying to pick her up and then he grabs her chair and starts to wheel her away.

I run over and push him away from her. “What the fuck Hunter?”

“She said no, and she’s a friend of mine. Now leave her the fuck alone. Stop trying to push her into it.” I yell at him

“Ok sorry. Just slow tonight.” He walks away.

“Thank you Hunter.” Daphne looks up at me and I swear I fall for her even more. I’m in deep shit.

“I’ll walk you home.” I tell her as she just nods her head. 

“I can take care of myself” She tells me.

“I know, but I like your company.” I answer her without thinking.

We go back to her place and I help wheel her into the building and up the elevator as we reach her door. “Well take it easy Daphne.” 

“Hunter, you walked all this way with me, why not come in for awhile.” I look at her in shock. “Are you sure?” I ask her.

“Yeah, come on.” We go inside and she goes to get me a drink. Sitting down on the couch, she moves over by me.

“Hunter, how old are you?” Shit, the age difference. “Nineteen” I tell her.

“Hunter” She looks at me. “Eighteen” She looks at me again. “Okay, Sixteen” She nods her head.

“How long have you been out there?” She points to the street. 

“Since I could remember.” I have never told anyone that.

“Why?” She looks at me, with sad eyes.

“My dad left us and my mom couldn’t afford anything so she started selling me and I knew I had to get away from her, so at fourteen I took off alone.” I look away and she lifts my head up. 

“I’m sorry.” She said with conviction.

“Not your fault.” I take a drink of my water.

“Well you can stay here.” I look at her in shock. 

“Daphne, I don’t know.” 

“I do. I can’t let a sixteen year old live out on the street. I wouldn’t feel right about it.” Shit, now I know I don’t stand a chance with her for more then a friend. She sees me as a kid. 

“I can take care of myself.” I tell her, snapping more then I meant to.

“I know you can, but Hunter, listen to me. I just want to help. I care for you.” I look at her and she wheels over to me.

“Look at me Hunter.” I do. “I could use the company and you said you enjoy my company, so what better solution is there. You will need to go back to school and get cleaned up. The street is no where for you to live or be. If you want to make some extra money I can talk to Deb at the diner and see if she can help.” 

“Daphne why are you doing this for me? I could be a crazy killer.” 

“Because if you were, you wouldn’t have waited so long to kill me, plus you look honest to me.”

“Looks can be deceiving” I give her my best seductive smile.

“I’ll take my chances” She takes my water, taking a drink.

I run a hand down her face and over her legs. “What happened?” I ask her.

“I was shot. Some guy who was obsessed with Justin decided to shot me when I wouldn’t tell him where Justin was or help him get him back. He knew Justin’s my best friend so he thought hurting me would make Justin love him.” 

“Oh my god, you’re that chick they talked about at the school shooting when that music kid killed himself?” I look at her and she nods. “I’m so sorry. I always thought the guy got what he deserved. How are you all doing?” I ask her.

“We are doing good. You saw them. And I’m fine.”

“You are fine” I blush as I said that out loud.

“Thank you. We all have our bad days. Brian and Justin are doing great. And Michael is getting over his feelings for Justin” 

“I can understand why someone would kill for someone they love, but not kill to hurt them, but to protect them.” I look at her as she wipes a tear. I lean over and wipe it away before she wipes it on her pants. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you cry.” 

“It’s ok. It is just hard sometimes.” I lean over to hug her and she leans back after awhile.

“I’m fine. So would you like to stay here with an over acting drama queen” 

“I would love to, but you have to let me know if you need help.” She smiles at me and nods. 

“I can’t believe you are opening up your home to a stranger.” 

“You aren’t a stranger anymore Hunter.” 

I simply nod my head. “Would you like to see your room?” I move to follow her and she stops, turning around. “Hunter, please don’t bring any tricks here that are paying you. And forewarn me so I know you have someone here.”

“No worries, everything I want is right here.” She smiles and wheels her chair in the direction of the room and my head is thinking, ‘yes everything I want is here and that would be you Daphne.’

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **Daphne POV:**

As I show Hunter to his room I can’t help but think of what he meant by that and hope he knows this is as friends. I would love to get closer but he is still just a minor. Oh who am I kidding, I want him.

“So this is the room” I show him and he moves by me, sitting on the bed.

“Why do you have two rooms here?”

“My roommate left to move in with his boyfriend.” We both laugh at that as he sits on the bed. 

“How long have you known them?” 

“Justin, all my life. Brian, just a few years now when Justin started to see him” 

“They seem to really love each other.”

“They do. I am happy he has someone like Brian. Ethan was okay, but I never trusted him. He was way too possessive of Justin. Look where it lead them.” 

“Ya I see. I’m glad you didn’t die either.” I look over at him and he looks at me with sincere eyes.

“Me too, thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

“Well we can order something tonight, watch movies and “

“Get to know each other better” He finishes my sentence and I laugh. 

“Justin used to do that to. Finish my sentences” 

“I’m sorry, I’ll stop.” He looks around at the apartment.

“No, it’s ok. Just means you are getting to know my style. I like it” 

“Me too.” He tells me as he helps me sit on the couch and sits down next to me.

“I think this is going to work out great” I tell him.

“Me too” And to see him smile I have to remember, he is sixteen. But before I knew it, we were cuddling in each other’s arms and watching a movie. I can get very used to this.


	2. What is Ours

Thx to my beta Britt for a great job. Thx for the girls as well. I love you all. This story is for you all.

* * *

**Hunter POV:**

As I sit here watching the movie with Daphne I still can’t believe she asked me to move in. I know that I’m not dreaming any more. I had to pinch myself a few times to make sure. I now have a bruise there. 

“You ok Hunter?” I hear Daphne ask me.

“Yeah, just thinking on how lucky I have it. Just not even twelve hours ago I was living on the streets. Now I have one of the most beautiful women I have laid eyes on letting me live with her.”

“Well, I like to have someone to talk to when I get home. And well, you need a home. SO it worked out great for us both.”

“I guess so. I don’t know how to thank you for this. I will try my best to help you in anyway I can.”

“I know. You seem so sweet.” I blush at her words and she laughs out. “You are, I mean WERE a hustler and I’m sure you’ve heard compliments before and you blush at me saying it”

“Well I did them for money. You are just being nice to me. I don’t know how to thank you.” Just then there was a knock on the door.

“It’s no problem.” Leaning her head back she yells, “Come in” towards the door.

I hear it being opened as I turned to see the blond and the tall brunette again.

“Justin, Brian? What brings you guys here?” Daphne asks her, looking at me he smiles.

“Interrupting maybe?” Justin looks from me to Daphne and smiles again.

“Just watching a movie. You shouldn’t assume anything. Daphne is a lady.” I look at him, ready to defend her. Course Justin is older and bigger and could more or less beat my ass, but I would put up the good fight.

Daphne laughs and looks at me. “Don’t worry about him. He speaks before he thinks sometimes. He’s harmless.” Turning to Justin she continues. “My very own protector. What’s up J?”

“I came by to grab a few things I left behind.” Justin walks towards the room Daphne has assigned to me now.

“What did he forget?” She looks at Brian.

“His mind. Seriously I think he left it here. He forgot his most prized possession, other then me.”

“His sketchbook?” She asks

“Are you crazy, ok, the third most prized possession.” They laugh as Brian looks at me.

“He forgot his school books when he stayed here last weekend.”

 

“Why did he have to stay here if he lives with you?” I ask, getting both of them looking at me. 

“Because I was out of town and it was girls’ night out.” He laughs while leaning over, giving Daphne a kiss on her cheek. “You look hot Daphne, I would fuck you.” 

“Thanks Brian. Just what I need, a new fantasy of actually getting my best friends boyfriend.” 

“So hot date with the hustler I see.” He looks at me.

“Well actually he isn’t hustling anymore. He’s moving in here with me and going back to school and getting a decent, respectable job.”

“WHAT, Daphne, you don’t know this kid from the rest of those hustlers.” 

“Excuse me, I’m right here.”

“I see that.”

“What’s going on?” Justin asks coming out of the room. 

“Daphne has a new roommate. Meet the new roommate.”

“What?” Justin looks at me then to Daphne.

“I asked him to stay here. He’s too young to be out there and he needs to finish school and get a good job” 

“Daphne, I trust your judgment.” 

“Justin?” Brian looks at him.

“But if you hurt her or upset her in anyway, you will have to deal with our wraith. Daphne is my best friend and I won’t let anyone hurt her again.”

“Justin?” Brian asks again.

“Look Bri, Daphne didn’t like Ethan. I should have trusted her on him. Or she wouldn’t be hurt.”

“Justin, What Ethan did to me isn’t your fault. We have been through this already.” 

“I know, but I still feel like it. And if you trust this kid, then that’s all I need to know. I just want him to know if he hurts you in any way, Brian and I will have his balls to the wall and let Debbie bronze them.”

“I won’t hurt her. She’s a friend.” I tell him standing up. 

“Yeah, well, just remember what he said.” Brian tells me.

I nod my head at them.

“Well we should get going. Daphne, be careful.” Turning to me he reaches out. I take his offered hand as he holds it tight. Looking me directly in the eyes.

“Take care of her and remember what we said.” 

“I won’t hurt her.”

They leave us alone as Daphne looks at me. “They just care”

“I know, so do I” She smiles as she moves back over to me and leans her head on my shoulder.

**Daphne POV:**

I can’t believe Justin and Brian acted like that. Ok, yes I can. Ever since the whole shooting thing they have been way too protective. Justin still blames himself for it, but I blame Ethan. 

“Daphne, you okay? Now you look upset.”

“Just thinking of a way to get Justin to stop blaming himself once and for all.”

“I’ll help you do that any way I can.” He smiles at me once more. He’s fucking sixteen years old, but so incredibly adorable. I can’t let myself get too close to him. Yes Justin and Brian wouldn’t have a problem with me with someone younger. Hell Justin is twelve years younger then Brian and Justin were only seventeen when they met. 

But this is different. I mean, I’m not into this whole age thing, but he has been with a lot of people and it wouldn’t be fair to him. Plus since I’ve been put in this wheelchair, I haven’t been with anyone. 

“Daphne, you are thinking way too hard.” He whispers to me.

“I know, I can’t help it.” I look up at him smiling.

He leans over and kisses my lips. I lean away. “Sorry” He told me in a small voice.

“No, don’t be sorry. Hunter, I didn’t ask you to move in to do this. I’m older then you and you are still a minor.” I twirl my fingers together.

“I might be a minor in age Daphne, but I’m older in my mind.” 

“Let’s just watch the movie.” I look back at the TV as I see Benson grab some guy.

We lay there, me leaning into him as his chest is to my back. He rubs my shoulders.

I close my eyes and just enjoy his touch. Before I knew it, I could feel his lips on my neck. I keep thinking I should stop him but I haven’t had anyone make me feel like this in a long time. 

I lean my head sideways, giving him more neck to kiss and he takes my invitation and runs his hands down my back and around my stomach, never stopping his attack on my neck.

He runs his hands up my stomach and puts his other hand on my neck, pulling it closer to his lips. I keep thinking ‘I need to stop this. He’s only sixteen’ but all thoughts went flying out the window.

“Daphne.” He whispers in my ear. I lean away from him and look at him. Seeing the look in his eyes, I know I have to stop this.

“I need to do my exercises Hunter.” I lean over and grab my chair and he helps me in it. 

“I’m sorry. I thought you wanted it too.” I look up at him and he leans down to get at my level. 

“Daphne I won’t hurt you.” 

“I know, but even thought I keep thinking of Justin and Brian”

“You keep thinking of them?” He looks confused.

“I mean in the whole Justin was seventeen when he hooked up with Brian. But the thing is, he was close to eighteen.” 

“Daphne there isn’t anyone to press charges.” 

“It’s not that. Fuck, I like you but we are and can only be roommates. I need to go do my exercises.” I wheel away from him knowing if I don’t I will give into these, whatever I am feeling for him.

I just hope I can keep my hands and emotions away from him. I feel like Justin did with Brian. Love at first site. Shit I am in trouble.

**Justin POV:**

It’s been a week since that Hunter boy moved in with Daphne and she seems to be smitten with him but every time I ask her about it she just tells me nothing is going to happen. 

I can tell that she’s fighting the attraction and so can everyone else. Hunter doesn’t seem to hide his attraction to her. 

I keep telling her he’s only sixteen but she said that he is much wiser then kids his age.

“Daphne. Look why not just give into it?”

“Because Justin, even though he is wiser in his mind, his age still stands at sixteen and I can get into trouble.”

“His parents aren’t in the picture, who will say anything?” I don’t know why she won’t just give it a chance. You can’t help who your heart falls for.

“It’s not them I am worried about. I know there isn’t anyone to turn me in. It’s just, shit Justin, I don’t want to burden him with all this. He is young and deserves someone who he can WALK with and run and play with.”

“Is this what this is about?”

“Plus, his age Justin, he’s sixteen.” She looks away from me.

“Shit, you are in love with him aren’t you?” She turns her head to look at me and turns away again.

“I fucking knew it.” I laugh at the situation.

“Why are you laughing?” Brian walks in asking.

“Daphne is in love with Hunter, but is giving me the run around bout his age and how he deserves someone to be able to do things he can do.” I look at Brian who looks at Daphne.

He walks over, pulling her chair over to his seat and pulls it in close to him.

“Beautiful, He isn’t laughing at you Daphne. He is laughing at the whole damn thing. You aren’t one to turn and wheel away. You may not have those things working yet, but your mind is still Daphne Chandler’s. You have the same opinions as you used to and NEVER let anything or anyone tell you who you are or what you do. Why start now?” Sometimes I still get shocked over Brian and how sensitive he can be.

“It’s not that Brian.” Daphne whispers.

“Bullshit. You can’t bullshit a bullshiter dear. I remember how you have always told me how you feel about things. Especially when it’s about someone you love. Like Justin. I know even though you are in that damn chair, I still know if I hurt him, you would run over my ass, kick it and run over it again. Just to make sure I am marked for life.” 

“Your fucking right I would. Justin is my best friend.” Daphne looks at him.

“THAT is the Daphne I know and love. So stop worrying about other’s and do what makes you happy.”

“Thanks Brian.” I cough.

“And you too Justin, even though you only laughed.” I lean over and kiss her. 

“I knew you would still protect me from the big bad Brian.” Brian slaps my ass for that remark as we all break into laughing.

“So Speed Racer, you going to give the kid a chance?” Brian asks Daphne who just looks at us. 

“I’m not sure” 

“Bullshit, I can see it in your eyes. You are going to. Don’t back down from something just because you are in that thing” Brian said pointing to the chair.

“You are not going to let something like a measly wheel chair stop you from getting laid and being happy.” 

“Brian!” We both look at him and laugh.

“You‘re right Brian.” She tells him.

“Good now go get your man.” Brian tells her while wrapping his arms around me.

“Thanks boys. I’ll see you later.” 

“Oh Brian, come here a second please, help me with this.” I see Brian go over and see her whisper something to him as he opens the door for her. He looks over at me and just looks at Daphne and nods his head. 

“What was that about?” I ask once she’s gone.

“Nothing to worry your beautiful head over.” He put his arm around me and we leave as well. Heading back to the loft I can’t stop thinking about what Daphne said to Brian that made him look at me the way he did. I guess when the time is right, he will tell me.

**Brian POV**

As we get back to the loft and sit down with Justin I can’t help my mind from thinking about what Daphne told me. 

_Thanks Brian. I needed the pep talk. Now here’s one for you. Keep an eye on your friend. I have noticed a few things”_

_“Like what? And you mean Mikey?” I ask her._

_“Yes Michael. I know he has been being good with his obsession of Justin, but I have noticed Michael looking at him more. Just keep your eye on him. Justin’s been through enough.”_

_I look over at Justin and smile at him, looking back at Daphne, I smile down at her._

_“I will. Thanks for the Daphne outlook on things.”_

_“Anytime, just want Justin safe. I know he is with you.”_

_“You got it Beautiful. You keep an eye on your man and I will do the same.” She slaps my arm._

_“I know you love him Brian.”_

_“And he knows it too.” I give her a kiss on her cheek. “As I do you.”_

_“I’ll always love him. And you are right; I would hurt you if you hurt him. Just keep him safe.” I open the door as she goes out._

Could she be right about Mikey? I look at Justin sketching and think to myself. ‘If you try Mikey, you won’t win him and I will hurt you. I won’t let you steal what is mine.’


End file.
